<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Great Team - Rafael Barba, Ft. Olivia Benson by Sherrykinss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427138">Great Team - Rafael Barba, Ft. Olivia Benson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss'>Sherrykinss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrykinss/pseuds/Sherrykinss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael’s insecurities and fears are displaced onto you when the squad is dealing with a psychopathic serial killer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Great Team - Rafael Barba, Ft. Olivia Benson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>P/n: I know that this is a similar theme to a previous lil thang called “Mistake”, but after I wrote that, I envisioned something totally different, so I guess in a way, this is a rewrite.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Think of those women, lying in the bags of garbage… Think of what you took from them and look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t feel the slightest bit.” She snarled, jaw clenched at the deranged gleam in his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t… really… care…” He manically laughed in between.</p><p>If she wasn’t pulsing with anger, she would have felt chills running up her spine. The dim lighting in the interrogation room, with the combination of the small window, it looked creepy. A little part of her held onto the hope that he would acknowledge the heinous crime he had committed, that he knew it was wrong. This trait of hers was one she struggled to get rid of. If she didn’t, she would be left disappointed every single time.</p><p>The perp nonchalantly shrugged when her glare scrutinized his response. She couldn’t believe she even had a tiny speck of hope for the man sitting before her. He was clearly a psychopath. The look on his face frightened her, but she could never admit it. His eyes had a reflection of light from the overhead light hanging between them. Her stomach churned with disgust from the distasteful grin on his face. She was in utter disbelief that the man before her could make light of the countless murders. Not only that, but to hold onto information that would give families some closure.</p><p>Although the interrogation was a bit unsuccessful, at least she managed to get something out of the suspect. The detective scribbled a couple of notes on a sticky note attached to the folder of files. She was done questioning the suspect and she wanted to make sure her notes were comprehensive. She left the suspect in the interrogation room, so she could discuss with the rest of the team.</p><p>Rafael was the prosecutor in the case. He had been watching the interrogation on the other side of the window. He wanted to make sure the suspect gave viable information for the case and also for his accomplices. It came as a surprise when he found out that his own girlfriend was the detective interrogating the suspect. The thought of her working closely with the psychopath terrified him.</p><p>“What was that?” Rafael questioned his girlfriend, when she came out of the interrogation room.</p><p>“Rafa! You’re here early.” She greeted him with a bright smile, when he responded with a tight-lipped smile, she asked. “What are you talking about?” She was genuinely clueless to what he was referencing.</p><p>“Aren’t you getting a little too cozy with the perp?” He asked.</p><p>She couldn’t believe her ears. Her jaw instantly fell in disbelief from what he was insinuating. The pure offensive, clearly evident in the way her eyes scowled at him.</p><p>“Counselor, I hope you’re not questioning my professionalism.” She sternly said, reverting to formalities.</p><p>They were in a professional setting, so she reframed from snapping back at him. A sarcastic response would probably land them into an argument, and that was the last thing she wanted her coworkers to see. It wouldn’t look too professional on her part if they exploded into an obnoxious argument.</p><p>“I’m not concerned about that. How about letting the other detectives talk to him instead?” He said.</p><p>She took pride in her work, just as much as Rafael did in his work. So, she wasn’t wrong to take offense in his criticism. She had done everything to prove her worth to the team, she wasn’t going to let Rafael trampled over her hard work. They both had the same goals, to make the streets of New York City safer. The only difference was in the work they do.   </p><p>“You’re absurd and I am going back to work. You know your way out.” She quietly snapped.</p><p>“You’re going to get yourself killed. And I’m not taking part of that.” He retorted.</p><p>“I’m glad you have so much faith in me, Rafael.” She countered, then walked off.</p><p>He didn’t mean to snap at her. He could see the way the twisted man stared at her, like he was drinking her in. He was terrified for her safety since the man was so attached to her. Not that he didn’t believe in the justice system, but he knew there were loopholes. Even if he doesn’t successfully escape prison, Rafael still had to worry about a hit being put out on her.</p><p>He wished he was so easily terrified when it came to her safety. Maybe it attributed to his insecurities. A part of him was really proud of his girlfriend for being so badass. He would often tease her about switching careers to be in the CIA because she loved the action. Another part of him felt like he couldn’t keep up with her, because he liked to play it safe. He feared that she would eventually grow bored of him. He didn’t go seeking thrills like she did. She was a lot braver than him. She was like a real-life superhero.</p><p>Olivia stepped in, she had accidentally heard the couple’s quarrel. She recognized the look in his eyes and she understood him. She considered him a friend, despite being coworkers. Seeing Rafael grimaced at the perp from the other side of the window, she approached him.</p><p>“Barba, I don’t mean to intrude. But…” She glanced over her shoulder, before returning her eyes to him.</p><p>He slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants and sighed. His head hung and his shoulders drooped, he knew that look all too well.</p><p>“I know I overstepped my boundaries… I understand I don’t have control over your detectives.” Rafael said.</p><p>“I’m not here as a coworker, but as a friend.” She stated first. When he nodded, she continued. “She’s an excellent detective, and I know you don’t get to see her in the field. I wouldn’t agree to send her out if I wasn’t confident in her abilities.” She stated.</p><p>Her hand laid on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He glanced up and shot her a small smile. Hearing Olivia compliment his girlfriend made his heart swell with pride. There was so much potential within her.</p><p>“Rafael, I know you’re afraid and that’s reasonable. I feel like that every time I send them out, but there’s no doubt that I have confidence in them.” She continued.</p><p>He nodded, then asked, “Do you think I’m holding her back?”</p><p>Olivia took a moment to think, but answered. “I can’t answer that. I can answer that you are her strength on the field. You just have to trust her a bit more. She can reach her full potential with your support, and I know you would want the same as well.” She explained.</p><p>Rafael slowly nodded. It was his issue and he had to deal with it alone. He had to learn to get over those fears. He knew what he needed to do. He had to make things right. He quickly thanked Olivia and hurried off to find her. His eyes searched through the crowd and found her near the printer. He cleared his throat and approached her.</p><p>“Uh… Can I talk to you? Privately?” He quietly asked, before his eyes roamed around to check if anyone was watching.</p><p>She grabbed the papers she printed and nodded. She headed over to her desk first, while he followed along. She dropped the papers off and led him into one of the resting rooms. She stepped aside and let him in first, then closed the door behind her. His feet shuffled around, taking a moment to sort through his thoughts. Her back leaned against the door and quietly waited with her thumbs hooked around the belt loops.</p><p>Step by step, he walked closer, up until his forehead pressed gently against hers. Her back pressed against the cold hard wall. His arms snaked around her waist and loosely held onto her. He felt embarrassed for acting on impulse, he typically wasn’t like this. At least in court, he always thought with a clear and focused mind.</p><p>“So…? What did you want to talk about?” She spoke up first.</p><p>Dependent.</p><p>That’s what it was. He had grown accustomed to caring for someone other than himself. So, when the thought of all that happiness could possibly all go away? That thought completely horrified him. He couldn’t foresee what he would possibly do. How would he be able to move on?</p><p>“I realized I’ve pushed my fears onto you. I apologize for that. I’m not going to make excuses, especially when I know how badass you are.” He started to explain.</p><p>She chuckled against his lips, earning her a timid smile from him.</p><p>“You’re quite badass yourself, especially when you take the defense down with a one-liner.” She said.</p><p>He chuckled and his arms gave her a tight squeeze. “I’m sorry.” He apologized again.</p><p>“You know, we make a great team. I hope you can see that. Me, catching the perp. You, putting the perp away. We’re like a justice power couple.” She jokingly said.</p><p>He grinned and nodded. He saw that in them. He really thought that they were a great team.</p><p>“And there’s no team, if I don’t properly do my job.” She explained.</p><p>He sighed and nodded in agreement. “You’re right. We do make a great team.”</p><p>“Get me those really good plantain chips with guac and a pint of ice cream?” She offered a cheesy smile.</p><p>He laughed and nodded, kissing her lips after. His arms embraced her tightly.</p><p>“I will. You get out there, stay safe. I’ll be waiting for you at home. If you’re late, you don’t get ice cream.” He warned her.</p><p>She laughed in response and nodded. “Deal!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>